Harry Potter and the Prince of Darkness
by littlesexywitch
Summary: This is about if Harry was really the son of Tom Riddle and Bellatrix Black, but he was styolen away at birth. Im sorry Isuck at summaries. AU. Pairings TBA. Rated M for language.


Harry Potter and the Prince of Darkness

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter. The fabulous J.K. Rowling does.**

Author's note: This is the first story I have written in a very long time and I hope you all enjoy. So review, let me know what you think, and what could be done better. Extremely AU as Petunia is a Pureblooded witch and on Tom Riddle's side, Bellatirx is Tom's wife, and Vernon was killed in a car crash, after impregnating Petunia with Dudly.

Prologue: 10 years ago, October 31

Godrics Hollow was alive with the joys of children, magical and muggle alike, all running about in their costumes of fairies and princesses and cowboys. Parents stood there with smiles on their faces watching their children run about. There was only one house that no one went up to, and that was the Potter residence.

The Potter's were enjoying a quiet evening with their children, Kylie Lilian Potter and Harry James Potter. Well to be perfectly fair, James and Lily Potter were spending time with Kylie, their biological daughter, and poor Harry was sitting all alone in the corner of the room. Lily and James were marveling over their sweet little girl, she was perfect in every way to them and could do no wrong. Dumbledore on the other hand thrust Harry upon them and they merely put up with him.

"Well my love I say we put the children down for bed, and then you and I will have some alone time to ourselves." James Potter said to his wife with a smile on his face.

"Alright, Kylie baby say na night daddy" Lily said to her daughter. Ahh how her daughter looked so much like herself, red hair green eyes, she was sure to be a heartbreaker when she got older.

Lily stood up with her daughter on one hip and picked up the boy, as she usually called him and walked up the stairs to put them both down in the nursery. She had just gotten her sweet Kylie down when the boy started to fuss.

"Will you quit your whining you insufferable brat." Lily snapped at the little boy. The little boy stopped immediately, he never understood why the red haired lady to love him like she loved the other baby and why she and the dark haired man were always so mean to him. He really did try to be a good boy he just wanted to be loved too.

After getting the two children to bed Lily walked back to her husband just as he got done pulling his head out of the fire.

"Wormy is coming over to watch the kids so you and I can go out and enjoy a wonderful meal at the Three Broomsticks with Padfoot and Rosie." James told his beautiful wife.

'That's wonderful; we haven't seen Sirius in ages. I was starting to think he hated us." Lily said with a laugh.

It had been so long since the young couple had been out of the house, ever since Dumbledore had urged them to go into hiding because of the prophecy regarding their daughter. And then they were forced to take in that little dark haired brat who was the spawn of Lord Voldemort and Bellatrix Black.

Albus had told them that they needed to take in the boy in hopes that he would grow up to hate his parents and be a tool for the light side. Lily and James had protested, not wanting that evil spawn around their beautiful daughter, but Albus had persisted.

"Now my beautiful wife I say we get ready, Wormy will be here in fifteen minutes." James told Lily. And she didn't need to be told twice as she went running up the stairs into their master bedroom.

In exactly fifteen minutes the man they were calling Wormy had stepped through Floo into the cottage that belonged to his former friends. Tonight would be the night when little Harry would go back to his loving parents, and his master would kill that annoying little Potter brat. Everything would be perfect.

"Thank you so much Peter, if Harry wakes just make sure he doesn't wake up Kylie, she needs her sleep otherwise she will be cranky tomorrow." Lily told the man

"If Harry gives you any trouble at all let us know, and we will deal with him tomorrow." James told him as well. That being said the couple apparated out of the cottage.

As soon as the couple was gone Peter pulled up his leave and pressed his finger to the black tattoo and he felt a painful burning sensation that went through his whole body, starting where the tattoo was. His lord and master would be here very soon. Within moments a dark haired red-eyed man appeared with a smirk on his face.

"Wormtail, you called me, this better be good." The man said in a cruel voice.

"Yes my lord, your son, he is upstairs." Peter replied after kissing the hem of the man's black robes.

'You have done well, now I must stun you to make it look like there was a fight. Stupify!" the man said. It was time to take his son home to his mother, before his wife killed him.

The man was known to the world as Lord Voldemort, but to his wife and his inner circle he was known as Tom Riddle. He was not an evil man, he simply wanted the magical world to have more then it did. He wanted more all magical towns and villages, perhaps cities as well. He wanted the muggleborns to have to stay in the magical world, their parents be spelled to never speak a word about the things their kids did, and most of all he wanted to rule the world he was creating.

Tom walked up the stairs and into a nursery where he saw his baby boy sleeping soundly has he always did at Riddle Manor, until that traitor Robins had delivered him straight to Dumbledore who had in turn given him to the Potters. His wife had then in turn tortured and then killed Robins and his wife. Bellatrix always had a nasty temper, and the fact that her son was stolen from her had not made it any better.

At the precise moment was he about to pick up the sleeping child was when he heard pops from the downstairs. Dammit, he never should have cursed that pathetic excuse for man downstairs. He had to leave his son and he appareted away.

It was that night that Albus Dumbledore decided to move the boy to a better location, Lily Potter's elder sister's home. Petunia Evans.

Authors Note: I know that wasn't very long, but it is a prologue. I am going to try and update once a week. As I am taking the train tonight ill get the next chapter up either Sunday or Monday. Possibly Saturday.


End file.
